Fixing What Went Wrong
by LucyTehCat
Summary: When Your Childhood Started Awkardly It's Hard To Fix Things That Have Broken You Further Apart . . . OC/FC Story x
1. What You Remember

Fixing What Went Wrong…

Chapter 1 - What You Remember . . . 

The tree's shimmered in the breeze. An ebony cat walked along the trail. Beside her was another cat. He was a dark brown and had eyes like the night sky. They broke into a run laughing and choking on their words. The cat trips over a branch laid on the floor. "Lucy!" The other cat yelled reversing to the scene. He helped her out. "Thanks Kyle…" She murmured. A blush crept across her muzzle. She shuffled next to the other Mobian. "_What's up with her? Her smiles gone…" _Kyle thought. _"I bet I look a right sight…"_ Lucy wiped her eyes and ran ahead giggling.

After a long run the two stopped underneath a large willow tree. They breathed heavily. _"Her eyes are so beautiful…" _Kyle shook his head. _"Were only friends…"_. Lucy's hair blew in the breeze as she smiled. The two felines gazed into each others eyes. A bird flew out of a tree making them jump. "So… You okay?" Kyle asked Lucy. She smiled. "Yeah…"

It was a cold winter evening. Lucy was tapping on her laptop. "Calm down Luce!" Blaze chuckled. "I've got to get it done! It's almost Christmas!" Lucy replied typing in her card number. "There! Booked! Take a look Blaze! I did good right?" She asked her friend. **Wanting that special Christmas? 2 Rooms for 4 only priced at a mere £30.99! **"Nice!" Blaze once again chuckled. "Us two have got a room and so have Silver and Kyle!" Lucy added. "Can't wait!" Blaze yawned. "Night Blaze…", "Night…".

"Like it?" Lucy asked the gob smacked Silver and Kyle. "Hell yeah! Lets go!" Silver yelled gleaming. The two guys raced to their room. "God its massive!" Kyle smiled. _"All done by Lucy…"_ "Earth to Kyle!" Silver snapped his fingers in front of Kyle. "Sorry Silv!" He blurted. In the room next to them the girls were giggling as they jumped on their beds annoying the neighbours. "On the website they showed a romantic place for couples! Lets check it out!" Lucy smiled. The two friends stood in the elevator. Floor 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... The doors slid open. The girls tiptoed up the small set of stairs were they saw something beautiful.

The tree's were carefully placed in squares, flowers were dotted around and the view was amazing. A large hut was covered in ivy and beautiful colours. Inside was warm and toasty with tables and a comfy couch laid out. The two girls were amazed and walked out with the image in their hearts. It came to night and the snow was piled outside. The girls were both laid on the couch watching TV. Next door Kyle was wrestling with Silver. "Ha! And the super silver wins!" Silver yelled letting his best friend down. Then he smiled evilly. "Why don't we spy on the girls?" He grinned. "How though?" Kyle asked. Silver smirked. "Follow me bro.. : )"

Silver held the rope as Kyle made his way onto the girls balcony. "You sure this okay Silv?" Kyle asked uncertainly. The rope swung as Kyle walked across onto the balcony. Silver flew over using his powers, Kyle gave him an angry look. "You could of took me across!" He chuckled. "So you and Silver?" Lucy giggled. "Well.. Oh you're my friend I'll tell you!" Blaze replied. "Silv! They talking bout you! Listen man!" Kyle yelled at Silver. "I think I like him… I mean I love his chest…" Blaze sighed. "It's okay… Bet he thinks your cute!" Lucy reassured her. "Yeah..". "Well we better get to sleep!" Lucy smiled. "Kay… Night Luce x", "Night…"

Silver was gob smacked. "She, Her, Huh?" He stuttered. "Silver has a lover!" Kyle laughed. Silver blushed. "Well you know I like her too but… I'm 17.. I've never had a girlfriend…" Silver murmured.", "Never had a girlfriend!" Kyle yelled. Silver gave him a look. "Man… I've had 6!" Kyle yelled laughing slightly. Silver stared. "Ok, ok! 5!", Silver still stared. "4? Oh what the heck! 2!" Silver smiled happy that he got Kyle to tell the truth. "Wait till your ready man…" Kyle told him. "Levitate me back!" Kyle yelled. "Ok!" Silver answered levitating them both back. "God. I'm so tired…" Silver yawned. "Night man…", "Night.". Kyle lay awake. "What about Lucy? She couldn't like him… But do I like her?" He whispered. He remembered the times…

Flashback…

"Catch me Kyle!" Lucy yelled running along. "I'm going to get cha!" Kyle replied. He sped up running alongside her. Her eyes were so beautiful. Even though she was 13 her body was mature… "Gotcha!" Kyle yelled pinning her to the ground. They both blushed as they leaned in. "GUYS! GET OUT EGGMANS HERE!" Sonic yelled picking up Lucy and running off with her. Kyle sighed as Lucy clung onto Sonic. He ran behind them until they got to a clearing in the forest. "Got you away from Kyle huh?" Sonic asked Lucy. "Yeah…", "So… Gives us more time to… Heh…" Sonic smirked, kissing Lucy. They indulged into make out. Kyle sighed. "Kyle!" He looked behind him to see Amy pouncing. "Hey Babes…" Kyle smirked. Amy pulled him in to kiss. He hesitated as he thought of Lucy's eyes. Then her making out with Sonic. He ending up almost choking Amy as he pulled her into full tongue kiss.

End…

_What Happened To Us? …_


	2. With Our Friends

Chapter 2 - With Our Friends . . .

"Ah!" Yelled Kyle. He had, had a nightmare. His heart was beating fast and sweat was pouring down his face. "What's up? Nightmare?" Silver asked. Kyle nodded. Silver sighed. "It's time to get up anyway. It's 8.", Kyle gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. He let the water run down his back getting used to the heat. Silver paced outside the bathroom. _Blaze likes me… What do I do! _He stood still as the door opened and Kyle walked out offering the bathroom to his friend. Silver nodded and entered where he repeated Kyle's process. He came out a short while later where he saw Kyle dressed in some black combats and black hover shoes what he got for Christmas by Shadow.

"Aren't you going to get cold with no top?" Silver asked pulling on some grey combats. "I've got my chest fur right?" He smiled. Silver nodded in thanks as he put his darker grey shirt back. "Where are the snowboards?" Kyle asks his hand on his hip. "I'll get them" Silver replies pulling both snowboards out of a suitcase. Kyle's snowboard was black (of course) with lighter black streaks across it and his name printed in an even lighter black. Silver was the exact same but with a white base, light grey streaks and his name in silver. They walked out Kyle swiping his card to lock the door.

In the room next door Blaze had jumped on Lucy to wake her up at about 8:15. They had got ready pretty quick and were admiring their snowboards. Blaze was a light purple base with darker purple spots and her name in an even darker purple while Lucy's had a black background with a light brown heartbeat line and her name in white. They looked at the time. It was about 8:45. They sighed. "They boys should be down there." Lucy smiles. Blaze sighs. "I'll need to face him then wont I.." She replies. They exit the room then lock the door and are soon on their way to the dining room.

They sat at the table, Blaze opposite Silver and Lucy opposite Kyle. Silver blushed as he had no choice but to look at Blaze as she sat. A rabbit appeared at the side table and smiled. "Hello. My names Cream and I will be your waitress for your stay.". The smiled and pulled out a notebook. "Drinks?" She asks. "An apple juice for me.. Coke for Silver & Kyle and some milk for Blaze" Lucy replied. She knew what everyone wanted and they all smiled. "The breakfast counter is over there. I'll be back with your drinks soon." She smiled and walked off. Silver stayed to collect the drink while everyone else helped themselves to food. He sighed & thanked Cream for the drinks.

The others arrived. Blaze had some toast along with Lucy while Kyle had some scones. Silver decided to share the scones as he wasn't really hungry. "What's wrong Silver?" Blaze asked being sweet in front of her crush. He shifted. "Nothing Blaze.." He whispers. They take a break from their breakfast and thought about stuff on their minds. Lucy asked if they could go snowboarding now and everyone agreed. They collected the snowboards and went to the hotels private snowboarding hill. They raced all day acting like friends again. They didn't worry about crushes then. They focused on friends. And they knew they'd always be there.

Two figures raced down the hill. The boy crashed into Lucy while the girl crashed into Kyle. They rolled down the hill while Silver & Blaze shrugged at each over and ran after them. They stopped at the bottom while they gasped at each over. "Sonic?", "Amy?" They both said. "Kyle! It's you!" Amy yelled hugging him. "Lucy? Babe? Hi!" Sonic said calmly to Lucy. They both were in a moment of awkwardness. "Follow me Lucy" Sonic asked picking up Lucy and running away. Kyle sighed. Amy kissed him as he laughed uncertainly. He saw Lucy being carried away from him. _Lucy . . ._

Sonic had ran up the stairs not bothering taking the lift. They reached the top floor were Lucy & Blaze had been before. Sonic put her down. He walked the edge were the view wowed them once again. "Long time no see…" Sonic sighed. Lucy nodded. He leaned in for one of his kisses. Lucy closed her eyes tight and pulled away. "Sonic… A lot has changed…" She whispered. Sonic shook his head. "No… Your just nervous." He reassured her. She stepped away. "No Sonic… I've moved on!". Sonic stepped towards her. "Your joking…" Lucy slapped him and ran out. Sonic yelled after her following her.

Lucy reached the bottom and ran into Kyle. She held him in a tight hug. "Keep me away from me!" She yelled crying on his shoulder. He nodded hiding behind a corner. Sonic ran past yelling Lucy. Lucy looked up and cried into his shoulder again. This time Kyle returned the hug. He squeezed her back as she coughed. He walked to her room and placed her on the bed. She flipped over and turned onto her belly. "Thank you…" She whispered to Kyle kissing him lightly on the cheek. He glowed. Fireworks went off. He returned Lucy's gaze to him as they leaned in… "Lucy are you ok?" Blaze yelled running through the door. Kyle jumped back and blushed. He nodded to Blaze and walked out. Once again they were interrupted…

End…

_Interruptions… They get in the way of our love…_


	3. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 3 - Do You Love Me? . . .

Blaze shut the door behind her. "I'll never let Sonic near you again!" She yelled laying on her own bed facing Lucy. Lucy smiled. "I wont… He's… not a hero… He's a pervert, a heartbreaker and a liar…" Lucy whispered. She started to cry again. "Lucy…" Blaze whispered, sitting beside her best friend hugging her tightly. "The doors locked, he doesn't even know were up here…" She reassured. Suddenly the wall burst and Blaze jumped back holding Lucy. Sonic stood there. He was darker in colour and had black mist circling him. "Give her to me… and no one gets hurt…" He snarled. Blaze walked in front of Lucy. "I'll never let you near her… Sonic…" She replied. "Well then, guess it's force isn't it?" He snapped. He hurdled into Blaze who had a fire shield around her and Lucy. But Sonic jumped and knocked Blaze to the ground. As she struggled to get up Sonic snatched Lucy and ran off. "OMG LUCY!" Blaze yelled. She ran after them but they had already left the hotel. Blaze ran to Silver. "'TKNOWWHATHE'SGONNADOTOHER!" She yelled. "Whoa! Slow down!" He calmly stated. Blaze took a deep breath. "Sonic has took Lucy!" She simplified. Silver's eyes widened. "Where can they be?".

With Lucy & Sonic

"Sonic! Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled crying as Sonic gripped her hard. He ignored her. They kept on running until Sonic stopped at a cliff side. He walked Lucy to the side. "See that?" He snarled. "Make out with me… Or fall…". Lucy gulped. She remembered that time in the woods with Kyle. "Drop me…" She whispered. Sonic was surprised. He grabbed Lucy by the scruff of the neck and forced her to snogg him. She spat on the floor and braced for the fall. Sonic simply whispered. "Goodbye Hairball" And dropped her. Lucy saw her life in front of her eyes. From her parents face to Kyle's face to Sonics face. Put together they created a monster. Too scary to describe. She opened her eyes to see time slow as she fell to her death. She thought of pumping up her death so she threw a few turns and flips. Then she looked her to see Sonic snogging Amy. She snarled. A beautiful death. She imagined it to be in the comfort of Kyle's arms. She sighed. The ground came near. She braced for impact. As she hit the floor everything went black. She walked around in the darkness. A light lit up to reveal Kyle smiling. She ran at him. Soon the vision turned into Sonic. She fell to her knees. "WHY!" She yelled. Her voice echoed…

At The Hospital 

"Is she ok?" Kyle told the nurse. The nurse shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, SHERLINE! GET ME A CAPPUCINO!". Kyle sighed. He held her hand. The room was empty. "Even now in your sleep… I hope you can hear my voice… Every single day I thought about you. Amy was like a friend who left me… I saw her kissing Sonic… I looked over the cliff and saw you fall. As you hit the ground you didn't scream… That kiss on my cheek made me want more… Lucy… I love you…". Kyle sniffed some tears back. Suddenly his eyes widened. Tears were flowing from Lucy's eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. A little one their lips gently bumping against each others. Lucy's eyes opened and Kyle jumped back. "K, Kyle?" She whispered. Kyle blushed. "Umm, your awake!". Lucy smiled. _Phew, she didn't feel the kiss… _"Kyle what happened?". "Sonic threw you off a cliff… Your in hospital.". Lucy shivered. "I want to go to the hotel. Can we go back to the hotel?" She asked. Kyle shrugged. "We'll have to see what the nurse says…" He replied. Lucy nodded.

They waited 3 hours until the nurse let them go with a warning. They walked to the hotel. Blaze hugged Lucy. Lucy didn't hug back. Her arms flopped to her sides. Her head hung. Kyle put his arm round her. They walked up the roof. Lucy sighed as she remembered the day before. She leant on the side. Kyle came over. "I'll protect you…" He whispered. Lucy looked up. They stared. No interruptions. They finally reached lip to lip. Kyle caressed Lucy's face as she leant her back on the balcony. They kissed for 5 minutes then pulled apart. "I've loved you for a long time Lucy…". She sighed relief. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that…" Kyle smiled. He led her back to her room and made his way to his own room. Lucy collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh. "What's happened Miss Happy?" Blaze giggled. "Me and Kyle kissed…". Blaze did a very long aw. "Were both happy then right?" Blaze laughed. "Me and Silver made love yesterday…" She blushed as she admitted it. "Don't worry Blaze. If you get pregnant I'll help you through it… After all you've done for me. Thank you Blaze!". Lucy cried tears of joy as she hugged her best friend.

They was a high pitched knock at the door. Lucy wiped her eyes and answered it. "Omg! Brennan!" She yelled hugging her other best friend. Brennan laughed. "I saw you enter the room so I thought I'd say hi" He chuckled. Lucy introduced him to Blaze. "Hi. I'm Brennan the Otter!" He smiled shaking Blazes hand. "Blaze. Blaze the cat." She smiled back. "Well I better get back to my room. See Ya Tomorrow!" He waved and exited. Blaze laughed. "We've had a lot of surprises!" Lucy nodded. They talked about Kyle, Silver and Brennan. Then high school. Then birthdays. "Oh I just remembered! It's my birthday next week! The day after we get home!" Lucy smiled. Blaze returned the smile. "can't wait now!" She replied. Lucy laughed. "Night Blaze", "Night Lucy"…

End

_Finally we have blossomed, a party is coming near…_


End file.
